


Lucky

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [22]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gambling, M/M, Meet-Cute, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott's seen it in all the movies.





	Lucky

Scott’s seen it in all the movies, the moment before the roll of the dice where a hot girl in a slinky, revealing dress leans against the protagonist’s arm and catches his wrist. He’s momentarily distracted by her beauty—or maybe her boobs—and she blows on the dice and says, “For luck.”

Scott’s surrounded by pretty girls right now, but he’s not driven to distraction by any of them, especially the one trying to shove her barely-covered boobs against his arm. The table is crowded, but it’s not _that_ crowded; she could give him at least a few inches of space. The last thing he wants is for her to grab his hand and blow on it, but he can feel the inevitability of the moment.

As he bends his arm, about to flick his wrist and seal his fate, he feels a delicate hand slide gently across his shoulders and down the front of his chest. At least it’s not the girl making desperate eyes at him. Scott turns to let the newcomer down, tell her as politely as possible that he’s not interested, but it’s not a woman touching him. The words die on his lips as his breath leaves him. His brain leaves too, or at least takes a few seconds to reboot, because the man oh-so-casually touching his arm is _beautiful_.

Platinum blonde hair angled over the side of his face and black eyeliner making his wide, dark eyes even more captivating. His lips are glossy, too, pink and so luscious that Scott is already imagining how it would feel to kiss them.

The man moves his hand, slides it down Scott’s arm to his wrist, and Scott lets it happen. _This_ is what the guys in the movies feel when the sultry vixens touch them, he’s sure of it. He swallows, finally remembering to breathe, as the man’s long fingers gently pry open Scott’s closed fist.

He locks eyes with Scott and leans down, and his pink lips form a perfectly round little “O” as he blows on the red dice. He closes Scott’s fist around them again and says, “For luck.”

And then he’s gone. He doesn’t even stay to watch Scott roll. He slips away through the crowd, disappearing from view. Scott looks down at the table and tosses the dice without thinking, and the table erupts in cheers, and Scott whirls around, scanning the heads around him for that platinum blonde that will forever stick in his memory. He finally spots the man at the bar and barely pauses long enough to collect his winnings before rushing over.

“Hey,” he says breathlessly, claiming the stool to the man’s left. “Hi.”

“How’d you do?”

Scott dumps his chips on the bar. “You must be my lucky charm. Please lemme buy you a drink. I’m Scott.”

He can see those pink, sparkling lips pinch as the man tries not to smile. He fails. His lips curve up adorably and his cheeks flush as well. He shrugs one narrow shoulder and nods. “I’m Mitch. Your lucky charm.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
